Yahari, Ore no Seshun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Vol 12 (My Ver)
by Valiburn
Summary: Fanfict ini dibuat hanya sekedar iseng saja, soalnya lama banget nungguin Oregairu vol 12 yang entah kapan terbitnya. Mungkin banyak kekurangan dari segi bahasa, terutama penokohan. Soalnya sata bukan Watari Wataru, jadi jika ada yang salah itu semua batas kemampuan yang saya miliki. Untuk kelanjutannya, saya tak terlalu berharap bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini.


**Fanfict**

 **Yahari, Ore no Seishun RabuCome wa Machigatteiru**

 **Vol.11.5**

 **Chapter 01: Nampaknya hari-hari keluarga Hikigaya akan berubah**

"Ha..."

Nafasku terasa sangat berat ketika itu baru saja kukeluarkan dari dalam mulutku.

Ini pasti karena aku kelelahan, rasa-rasanya aku harus benar-benar menjadi beruang, dengan begitu aku bisa hibernasi untuk mengistirahatkan diriku yang kelelahan ini.

Seharian ini aku di ajak pergi ke berbagai tempat.

Pagi ini Yuigahama tiba-tiba mengajaku pergi kesuatu tempat, setelah aku sampai disana aku cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa Yukinoshita juga ikut bersamanya.

Aku seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa Yuigahama pasti akan pergi bersama Yukinoshita, karena Yukinoshita harus menginap dirumahnya kemarin malam. Tapi rasanya aku sangat terkejut kala itu, rasa-rasanya aku telah mengkhianati sesuatu.

Alasan aku menerima ajakan dari Yuigahama juga masih menjadi tanda tanya dibenakku, untuk apa aku pergi kesana waktu itu.

Aku sama sekali tak mengingat apa alasannya, yang kupikirkan hanyalah itu adalah sebuah hutang yang harus kulunasi sehingga aku harus segera melunasinya, karena orang tuaku pernah mengatakan bahwa hutang harus segera dilunasi saat mampu membayarnya.

Alasan dari itu semua, benar-benar tak kumengerti. Andai saja aku seorang gadis pirang berpakaian gothic lolita yang hidup di sebuah menara perpustakaan, aku pasti akan mudah mengetahui jawabannya hanya dengan melihatnya melalui mata air kebijaksanaan.

Dengan itu semua, sudah pasti aku sangat kelelahan. Seharusnya hari ini aku diam dirumah karena sekarang sekolah libur dikerenakan ada tes masuk bagi para pelajar yang akan masuk ke SMA Shobu mulai musim semi ini.

Adikku Komachi juga mengikuti tes ini, sudah pasti aku sebagai kakaknya mendoakan agar Komachi bisa berhasil dalam tesnya dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku juga berharap bahwa tidak ada satu murid yang mengenali aku sebagai kakaknya, serius imejnya akan buruk jika saja ada yang tahu bahwa Komachi memiliki kakak sepertiku.

Namun rasanya, bukan itu saja yang membuatku kelelahan.

Hal tadi memang cukup membuatku kelelahan, tapi itu lebih ringan dibanding kala kami pergi ke Destinyland saat event natal lalu.

Sekarang tubuhku telah lepas dari rasa lelah setelah aku beristirahat 3 jam selepas kami pulang dari ferris wheel tadi.

Hanya pikiranku yang belum sempat beristirahat dari kelelahannya, bahkan sekaleng max cofee pun tak bisa untuk mengusir kelalahan yang ada dipikiranku ini.

Pikiranku terus diisi oleh perseteruan antar dua gadis, entah apa yang dibicarakan para gadis itu.

Hanya ada satu hal yang kuyakini salah pada saat itu. Keduanya benar-benar menjadi sosok yang palsu dari mereka yang biasanya, dan aku benci dengan kepalsuan karena itulah aku ikut dalam perseteruan yang seharusnya aku tak ikut campur didalamnya.

Yuigahama Yui berubah dari gadis baik menjadi gadis yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Begitu pula dengan Yukinoshita Yukino, sikapnya yang tegas dalam mengambil keputusan tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja disaat menghadapi sebuah keputusan yang menyangkut kepentingan dirinya.

Keduanya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang ada didalam benakku selama ini, mungkin saja itu sifat asli mereka. Tapi bagiku, sifat asli mereka adalah sifat yang biasa mereka tunjukan kepadaku, untuk itu aku melihat sifat lain dari kedua gadis tersebut adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Karena itulah, aku memaksakan diriku yang tak ingin ikut campur masalah lain masuk kedalam perseteruan mereka.

Aku masuk kedalamnya bukan merasa tergangu melihat kedua gadis berseteru didepanku, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku juga terlibat didalamnya.

Mereka mulai mengatakan hal aneh-aneh yang memaksa Yukinoshita untuk menyerahkan sesuatu dengan sukarela.

Sebuah game yang dibuat saat musim semi tahun lalu tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja dari mulut Yuigahama, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan memiliki segalanya jika ia menang dan Yukinoshita harus menerima dengan ikhlas jika hal itu terjadi.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia maksud segalanya, mungkin ia ingin memiliki seluruh ruangan klub relawan berserta perabotannya. Tapi itu sudah milik sekolah, Yuigahama tak mungkin mengambilnya begitu saja. Jadi apa yang dia maksud segalanya, apa itu sesuatu yang hidup?

Yang aku tahu hanya kenyataan bahwa hal itu membuat Yukinoshita terpojok untuk mengambil tindakan apa dia harus menerima tantangan dari Yuigahama atau menolaknya, dan pikiranku tiba-tiba ingin menolak hal tersebut begitu saja.

Mendengarkan penolakanku tersebut Yuigahama Yui hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi dibalik senyuman itu tertahan sebuah rasa sedih dan juga perasaan lega setelah mendengar kata-kataku. Seolah dia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan ikut campur dalam hal tersebut sejal awal.

Dan hal ini berakhir pada sebuah peryataan yang membuatku terus berpikir sampai sekarang.

Pada akhirnya kami mendegar sebuah permohonan dari seorang yang tak kusangka akan mengajukan permohonan kepada kami, klub relawan.

Dia hanya mengatakan sebuah kata yang membuatku memikirkan arti dari kata tersebut sampai sekarang.

Hanya satu kata, tapi kata tersebut memiliki ribuan arti. Tergantung kepada individu manusia untuk mengartikannya.

Sebuah permohonan yang di ajukan Yukinoshita Yukino membuatku benar-benar memikirkan hal tersebut sangat dalam, dibalik kata-katanya itu benar-benar harus kupahami agar tak terjadi satupun salah paham.

Aku sudah menerka bahwa itu yang dia maksud, tapi aku terus menampik hal tersebut.

Entah berapa kali memikirkan hal tersebut, ujungnya pasti akan mengarah kejawaban ku yang semula.

Aku sama sekali tak ingin salah paham akan keputusanku nanti, aku tak ingin mengulangi kejadian SMPku lalu.

Aku benar-benar ingin memahami maksud dari perkataan Yukinoshita Yukino, meskipun hal itu membuat sakit kepala yang berkepanjangan.

Hal tersebut terus menghantui kepalaku sampai kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

Mataku rasanya berbinar karena mengantuk, ini masih belum larut malam tapi rasanya aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

Ku pejamkan mataku, tempatku tidur ini bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Diatas sofa yang keras ini, jika aku tidur sekarang saat bangun nanti badanku pasti langsung kesakitan.

Saat aku benar-benar akan masuk ke alam mimpiku, suara dari arah belakangku memaksaku untuk membuka kembali mataku.

XXX

"Treng" suara dari benda metalik yang jatuh membuat kesadaranku kembali, dan rasa kantuku menghilang seketika. Rasa-rasanya ingatan mengenai benda jatuh saat event valentine masih teringat jelas di kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku Komachi-san" Suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku memaksa tubuhku untu berdiri dari sofa tempatku tidur dan mengecek apa yang sebanarnya terjadi.

"Tak apa – tak apa, separuhnya juga salahku Yukino-san" Nama yang tak asing kudengar dari mulut adikku itu adalah nama yang sejak tadi menghantui kepalaku.

Yukinoshita Yukino, siswi SMA Shobu kelas 2 J budaya internasional dan juga seseorang yang satu klub denganku, klub relawan.

Melihatnya berada disini merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, melihat seorang gadis selain anggota keluargaku berada di dapur milik keluarga kami merupakan suatu hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Yuigahama sebenarnya pernah datang kesini juga, tapi itu tak lama, dia hanya menitipkan anjingnya pada kami dan setelahnya membawanya pulang kembali.

Dia berada disini untuk beberapa hal yang menyangkut dirinya.

Dia tak bisa pulang ke apartemennya karena alasan yang sangat menakutkan, seorang iblis tengah menghantui apartemennya. Iblis yang dikatekorikan sebagai raja iblis itu dengan seenaknya dia tinggal di apartemen Yukinoshita, Yukinoshita Haruno disuruh tinggal disana atas titah ibunya. Jika sang raja iblis bisa diperintah dengan mudah, harus ku kategorikan apa ibunya, super raja iblis.

Untuk kemarin malam dia bisa menginap di rumah Yuigahama, karena kejadian tadi sore mungkin membuat mereka merasa awkward jika bersama.

Meski tahu akan hal itu, Yuigahama tetap menawari Yukinoshita menginap dirumahnya, tentu saja Yukinoshita menolaknya, karena merasa tak enak. Yukinoshita mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya meski ada Haruno-san disana. Tentu saja, Yuigahama dan diriku menentangnya, dengan kondisinya yang tidak stabil ini tinggal bersama Haruno-san merupakan keputusan paling buruk.

Setelah kami menentang hal tersebut, kesunyian mulai meliputi situasi kami kembali. Yukinoshita adalah seorang penyendiri sepertiku, tentu saja dia tak punya teman perempuan untuk menampungnya tinggal selama beberapa hari.

Hanya ada dua pilihan saat itu, menelepon Hiratsuka-sensei dan membiarkan Yukinoshita tinggal dengannya. Dan yang kedua menayakan pendapat ahli untuk menentukan jawaban yang paling sempurna.

Karena kupikir Hiratsuka-sensei cukup dekat dengan Haruno-san, ditambah ia juga seorang guru tentu saat kami memintanya ia pasti akan menceramahi kami dahulu dan mengatakan lebih baik agar Yukinoshita segera pulang kerumahnya. Kurasa pilihan kedua lebih baik dari pada pilihan pertama.

Untuk itulah dengan cepat aku mecari nomor seorang ahli tesebut. Di hanphoneku hanya ada sedikit nomor telepon yang terdaftar disana sehingga memudahkanku menemukan nomor yang sedang kucari tersebut.

Seorang gadis yang cukup dekat dengan Yukinoshita dan diriku itulah sang ahli, sudah pasti satu-satunya yang cocok dengan deskripsi tadi adalah Adikku, Hikigaya Komachi.

"tnng-tnng" suara dari dering telepon mulai terdengar, setelahnya terdapat sebuah musik sebagai nada tunggu karena si empunya ponsel sedang sedikit sibuk.

Serius, Komachi belum mengganti nada tunggu memuakan ini sejak saat itu. Dan kenapa dia lama sekali mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya, apa dia sudah tak menganggap diriku.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya suara manis adikku mulai bisa terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku sempat ingin menggerutu karena dia lama sekali menganggkat teleponnya, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk itu dengan hanya sapaan biasa ditelepon aku segera menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanku menelepon Komachi.

Yang kukatakan hanyalah 'jika seorang gadis sedang bingung hendak pulang kemana, apa langkah terbaik yang harus dijalani gadis tersebut' kuharap dia bisa mengerti hanya dengan itu.

Tapi respon Komachi dari yang kudengar hanyalah tercengang tak mengerti ucapanku sama sekali, pada akhirnya aku harus menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Komachi.

Hanya cengengesan dari Komachi yang mewarnai ponselku setelah ku ceritakan dengan jelas kejadian hari ini, cengengesannya itu benar-benar menggangu, aku hampir saja mengakhiri panggilannya.

Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya Komachi menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kuketahui jawabannya sejak dari tadi.

"Hey Onii-chan, bagaimana kalau menyuruh Yukino-san menginap dirumah kita, lagi pula disini ada Komachi, jadi aku yang akan tanggung jawab menjelaskan soal hal itu. Oh ya, sepertinya papa juga tak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan mama juga akan menyusulnya besok, kukira tak masalah Yukino-san tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari" Itu yang Komachi katakan saat itu.

Aku sangat keberatan akan hal itu, dia seorang gadis yang tinggal dirumah pria, itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dimata tetangga. Bukan hanya aku, Yukinoshita pun pasti akan keberatan jika dia mendengarnya, namun mendengar Komachi yang akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah mengatakan saran Komachi pada Yukinoshita.

Setelah aku katakan hal tersebut pada Yukinoshita, diriku sudah siap untuk mendapat omelan atau bahkan pukulan darinya, bahkan Yuigahama menentang hal tersebut. Aku tak mendengarkan tentangan Yuigahama tadi, yang ku butuhkan hanyalah jawaban dari Yukinoshita, untuk itulah dengan tenang aku menunggu jawaban darinya.

Yukinoshita hanya menyembunyikan mukanya pada kerah jaket yang ia kenakan, melihat hal tersebut membuatku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Ada apa deganku, tidak... kenapa Yukinoshita meresponya seperti itu, hal itu benar-benar bisa membuatku salah paham.

Karena keberaniannya telah terkumpul akhirnya Yukinoshita mulai mengatakan tak masalah jika Komachi yang mengatakannya.

Dan begitulah akhirnya, tak ada yang komplain lagi.

Dengan begitu... itulah alasan kenapa Yukinoshita bisa di rumahku, di dapur, memasak bersama Komachi.

"Hey, kalian sedang ngapain. Berisik tau" komplainku pada dua gadis yang tengah mengenakan celemek di atas baju yang mereka kenakan.

Komachi masih mengenakan celemek yang biasa ia kenakan, sedangkan Yukinoshita ia tak memakai celemek bermotif kucing yang pernah ia beli saat membeli hadiah Yuigahama. Saat ini Yukinoshita mengenakan celemek yang biasa ibuku kenakan.

"Apa dengan melihat ini, kamu masih belum tahu kami sedang apa. Sepertinya kecerdasan yang dimiliki Hikigaya-kun sudah turun ketingkat yang menyedihkan" Yukinoshita mengatakannya dengan tatapan mata yang melihat rendah ke arahku.

"Itu tidak seperti aku tidak tahu atau apa. Yang ingin kutahu jika kalian sedang memasak kenapa kalian bisa seberisik ini"

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, jika mereka sedang didapur dan mengenakan peralatan memasak sudah pasti mereka akan memasak. Bisa juga mereka sedang melakukan shokugeki, jadi itu kenapa mereka sangat ribut, Aku tak sabar melihat salah satunya foodgasm.

"Oh, onii-chan kukira kamu tadi tidur" adikku mengatakanya sambil membalikan badannya dengan senyuman liciknya, tch sifat manismu benar-benar melelehkanku tahu "Yukino-san dan aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi Yukino-san bilang serahkan semuanya padaku, hal itu membuat sedikit keributan yang menyebabkan panci yang di pegang Komachi jatuh ke lantai"

"Emangnya apa yang kalian ributkan. Asal kalian tahu saja pertikaian disini dilarang tahu"

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu, Komachi tak pernah mengetahuinya" Adikku mengatakanya dengan kata-kata yang menjengkelkan yang bisa membuat hati onii-chanmu ini terluka "Sekalian onii-chan masih disini, masakan Yukino-san atau Komachi masakan siapa yang ingin onii-chan makan malam ini"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat pikiranku tak berhenti mempertimbangkan kedua hal tersebut. Masakan yang dibuat Komachi pasti enak seperti biasa, aku juga tak meragukan kemampuan memasak Yukinoshita. Paela yang dibuatnya beberapa waktu lalu bisa kukatakan enak, aku cukup penasaran dengan masakan lain yang bisa dibuat Yukinoshita.

Bukankah mimpiku tentang gadis yang bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga sudah terwujud kalau begitu, tidak-tidak darimana pikiran itu datang jika aku mengatakan aku menginginkan makan masakan yang dibuat Yukinoshita hati Komachi pasti akan merasa sakit.

"K-k" kata itu langsung terhenti di tenggorakan begitu flash idea tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalaku. Jika masakan Komachi sudah enak dan masakan Yukinoshita juga sama, bukankah jika itu digabungkan akan menghadirkan sebuah cita rasa yang tak pernah terpikirkan. Woy kaioshin-sama bisa berikan aku anting potara, aku ingin memberikanya pada mereka berdua. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kalian memasak bersama" lanjutku dengan pikiran yang sudah kembali normal.

"Tch,dasar Hachiman bodoh. Gomii-chan tak berguna" Komachi mulai mengatakan ledekanya, Komachi-chan bukanya memanggil kakakmu dengan sampah itu menyakitkan.

"Ada apa dengan dirinya ini" tanyaku seolah tak tahu alasan Komachi aneh, sepertinya Komachi poinku akan turun ketingkat menyedihkan.

"Kau ini memang tak tahu perasaan gadis ya" Yukinoshita menjawab pertanyaanku sembari menekan keningnya "Hachiman bodoh" lanjutnya dan mengalihkan mukanya dari pandanganku.

Yukinoshita-san kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan Komachi, dan lagi Hikipedia miliku tak punya data tentang itu, kalau boleh bisakah kamu berikan data itu dari Yukipedia milikmu, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan namanya seorang gadis.

Setelah keadaanya mulai membaik mereka berdua memulai acara memasak mereka yang tertunda, sepertinya saranku tentang memasak bersama mereka gunakan. Yang memilih menu makan malam hari ini adalah Komachi, tapi dari yang kulihat bagian yang terpenting saat memasak semua diatasi oleh Yukinoshita.

Sambil menunggu mereka selesai memasak, aku mebuka vita-chan miliku dan memainkan sebuah game yang ada disana.

Belum sempat aku puas dengan memainkan game miliku, sebuah suara baru mulai menyapa kami.

"Aku pulang" terdengar langkah kaki menyertai kata-kata tersebut, dengan refleks aku menatap Komachi dan Yukinoshita, Komachi kenapa kamu memasang raut wajah khawatir seperti itu bukankah kamu akan menjelaskan semua ini jangan bilang aku juga yang harus menjelaskannya.

Segera kualihkan pandangaku kearah pintu menuju ruang keluarga begitu medengar langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat.

Seorang wanita dimana usianya yang akan menginjak kepala empat tengah memperhatikan seluruh ruang keluarga dengan kacamatanya, tidak lebih tepatnya dia menatap seseorang yang dia anggap sesuatu yang baru di rumah ini.

"Dia... siapa ? "

XXX

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yukinoshita Yukino. Maaf sudah mengganggu" Yukinsohita memperkenalkan dirinya lagi saat acara makan malam keluarga Hikigaya tengah berlangsung.

Didepannya Ibuku menganggukan sedikit kepalanya dilanjutkan dia meperkenalkan dirinya kembali "Namaku Hikigaya Komaru, ibu dari Komachi" Ibunda yang tercinta, seharusnya Komachi dan Hachiman kan, apa aku sudah tak kamu anggap anakmu.

Aku menatap ibuku yang ada disampingku dengan menyembunyikan rasa kesedihan yang melanda hatiku. Komachi yang ada didepanku menatap dengan tatapan yang aneh padaku, setelahnya menatap ke ibu "Jadi mama, bolehkan Yukino-san menginap disini untuk beberapa hari" Komachi mengatakannya dengan mata yang memelas seperti kucing, jika ia sudah melakukannya ayah dan ibu pasti akan dengan mudah menyetujuinya tanpa perlu memikirkannya kembali.

"Itu tidak masalah" ibuku mengatakan hal tesebut dengan nada yang sedikit memikirkan hal tersebut "Hanya saja namamu Yukinoshita kan, apa kamu berasal dari keluarga Yukinoshita yang memiliki perusahaan X itu" ketertarikan muncul tepat setelah ibuku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Y-Ya, apa itu masalah" Yukinoshita yang memiliki keraguan itu sedikit membuatku merasakan suatu yang aneh.

Sebuah kilauan muncul dari kacamata ibuku, entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah dejavu berat mengenai ini, aku pikir aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat "Oh ini merupakan sebuah berita besar, apa ini, ini pasti skandalkan. Hal ini pasti akan menjadi berita besar jika hal layak tahu" mata dari ibuku terbelalak sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, seseorang bisakah kau menyadarkan dia yang disini, ayah kenapa kamu pergi disaat-saat seperti ini, entah kenapa juga aku menginginkanmu segera pulang.

"Mama... tenanglah, Kamu lihat Yukino-san jadi ketakutan"

"Maaf, sebuah berita besar memang selalu menarik jiwa jurnalis miliku" Ibuku telah kembali seperti semula setelah ia disadarkan oleh Komachi, jiwa jurnalis ibuku ternyata hidup ketika mendengar sesuatu yang menarik baginya, aku bahkan baru mengetahui ini sekarang setelah hidup denganya lebih dari 17 tahun.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menendang kakiku disaat aku tengah menatap aneh orang tuaku sendiri. Komachi bisa hentikan itu, ini sedang makan malam kita bisa bercanda lain kali. Aku katakan itu dengan tatapanku yang menatap lurus ke arah Komachi, tapi dia tak menatapku sama sekali, apa bukan dia pelakunya, lalu siapa... kamakura atau kucing yang lain.

Benar saja yang menedangku bukan Komachi melainkan Yukinoshita yang duduk tepat disamping Komachi. Matanya seolah mengatakan padaku, ada apa dengan ibumu, apa seluruh Hikigaya memang mempunyai sifat aneh seperi ini. Saat kupikirkan hal tersebut memang benar seluruh anggota keluargaku memang aneh, apa lagi ayahku, sungguh level keanehan jauh lebih rendah dariku bahkan Komachi tidak senang akan sifat anehnya. Apa itu alasannya aku bisa nyaman dengan Zaimokuza atau Tobe?

Jelas sekali aku tak mengatakan hal tersebut, dengan singkat aku jelaskan ada apa dengan ibuku "Ibuku seorang Jurnalis disebuah perusahaan berita, jadi dia sangat tertarik begitu mendengar sesuatu yang ia kira sebuah berita besar" aku mengatakanya dengan sedikit nada malas, tapi aku tetap memaksakan untuk menjelaskannya.

"Oh begitu" Yukinoshita yang tadi gugup sekarang telah mengembalikan ketenangannya.

"Ada apa, apa ini yang dinamakan sebuah telepati. Komachi bahkan tak tahu kapan Yukino-san dan Onii-chan berbicara tadi" wajah Komachi tengah menunjukan ekspresi menggelikan, jika benar ini telepati aku mungkin sudah menjadi no.08, bisa dikatakan ini bukan telepati. Jadi darimana aku bisa tahu Yukinoshita mengatakan hal tersebut, aku juga masih bingung menganai hal tersebut.

"Ini bukan telepati"

"Mungkin Komachi-san tak mendengarkannya tadi"

Bantahan dariku dan Yukinoshita malahan menambah ekspresi menggelikan diwajah Komachi, apa dia sedang terkena virus wajah menggelikan, biar Onii-chan sembuhkan dengan masakan buatan Onii-chan, wajahmu pasti akan manis seperti biasa.

"Jadi mah apa boleh Yukino-san menginap disini"

"Bukan tadi sudah dibilang boleh. Kebetulan suamiku juga tak ada disini, jika ada dia momen membangun hubungan kekeluargaan baru pasti hancur. Dia benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerja sama" ibuku mengatakannya dengan senyuman manis, Komachi juga sama sepertinya. Hanya Yukinoshita dan aku yang tak mengerti tentang membangun hubungan kekeluargaan baru.

"Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku menginap disini"

"Tak apa Yukino-san, anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena kamu sudah mengurus orang yang tak beguna itu" Tatapan Komachi sudah jelas teraarahkan padaku, aku tak pernah merasa seperti itu, jadi jangan memojokanku.

"Oh ya mama, rencanamu menyusul papa besok, apa itu jadi"

"Ya.. itu tak bisa dihindarkan. Dia bilang bosnya menyuruhnya menyertakan istrinya juga, jadi mau tak mau aku harus ambil cuti dikantor untuk menyusulnya yang sudah disana, dia bilang terlalu sesak melihat teman sekantornya bermesraan dengan istrinya, sifatnya itu benar-benar menyulitkanku"

"Haha, papa banget itu"

Woy, ayah mungkin sedang bekerja dengan keras disana. Tapi sumpah aku tak pernah dengar bahwa ia sedang pergi keluar kota sebelum Komachi mengatkannya di telepon tadi, dia tak memberitahuku, si tua itu awas saja kalau kamu sudah pulang aku meminta beberapa keuntungan yang diperoleh dari hasil kerjamu. Kemana ayahku pergi juga masih tanda tanya, jangan bilang dia pergi ke Hiroshima atau Nagasaki, aku berharap ia tak terkena serangan bom atom disana.

"Seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang" Yukinoshita melihat kearahku begitu mengatakan hal tersebut, tolong jangan sama aku dengannya.

"Kalau begitu Onii-chan, malam ini kuharap kamu nyaman tidur di sofa dengan Kamakura" senyum manis dari Adiku membuat hatiku sejuk untuk beberapa saat.

"Komachi-chan, jangan bilang pada Onii-chanmu kalau aku harus tidur disini malam ini" Anak ini, dia tadi bilang bahwa dia akan mengurus sisanya. Bukankah itu sudah termasuk dengan dia yang menampung dan mengurus Yukinoshita selama disini, jangan bilang sisanya itu hanya meminta izin saja

"Ya tepat sekali" Komachi tersenyum dengan gembira tanpa memperhatikan aku yang sedang menggerutu dihatiku, seakan tahu isi hatiku Komachi mulai memelas "Onii-chan, Apa kamu lupa disini tidak ada kamar tamu dan futon tambahan, jadi sudah sewajarnya kamu mengalah dan memberikan kamarmu pada Yukino-san"

"Kan bisa dia tidur sekasur denganmu atau mungkin kamu membiarkanya tidur dikamarnu dan kamu tidur dikamar ibu. Bukankah ada pilihan seperti itu"

"Sial, aku lupa kalau Onii-chan adalah raja alasan. Aku tak mungkin menang darinya" Komachi menggumamkan hal aneh dan membuang mukanya dariku. Kalau kau sudah tahu menyerahlah, dirimu 100 tahun lebih awal untuk mengalahkanku.

"Tapi Yukino-san kan temanmu jadi tanggung jawabmu untuk menampungnya dikamarmu. Apalagi Komachi diumur yang sekarang ini kurang suka tidur dengan orang tua. Itu loh Onii-chan masa pemberontakan remaja, bisa di bilang Komachi berada di masa yang seperti itu saat ini. Ya kan mah"

Ibuku mengedip-ngedipkan matanya begitu mendengar nama sebutannya saat ini dipanggil " Ya. Itu benar, Hachiman untuk hari ini menyerahlah dan tidur disofa. Besok dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan kamu bisa tidur dikamar ibu dan ayah, jadi tahanlah sampai saat itu. Oh ya, tolong pastikan kebersihan dan kerapihannya selama kamu tidur disana"

Alasan komachi seharusnya mudah ku bantah meski argumenya sudah diperkuat dengan kehendak Ibu, sayangnya informasi yang ku miliki lebih banyak dari mereka, setidaknya butuh lebih dari 100.000 kali pengulangan untuk mengalahkanku.

Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya, bukannya aku takut untuk melawan orang tua. Melainkan kata-kata bantahanku tiba-tiba berhenti ketika diriku bertatap muka dengan Yukinoshita yang sedang ragu-ragu akan satu hal. Merasa dilihat olehku dari tadi, Yukinoshita yang terlihat ragu dari tadi mulai mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah kuketahui apa itu.

"Tak apa, aku tamu disini jadi aku bisa tidur dimana saja"

"Tidak bisa gitu Yukino-san. Ini kesempatanmu untuk lebih mengenal lebih baik kebiasaan Onii-chan"

"Hah" Yukinoshita yang ada disampingnyapun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena dia mungkin tak begitu mengerti ucapan Komachi. Aku pun juga tak begitu mengerti ucapan komachi, keuntungan yang Yukinoshita dapat hanya sebatas kamus ejekannya akan mendapat versi terbaru jika ia tahu dimana aku menyembunyikan barang rahasiaku. Apa mungkin ada maksud lain dari kata-kata itu?

"Ops, hampir saja kecemplosan" Komachi mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dan gerakan yang manis yang dapat membuatku terpesona "Intinya saja, Yukino-san sebagai seorang gadis sudah seharusnya tidur didalam kamar. Apa lagi, cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya pada saat ini, itu bisa membuatmu jatuh sakit"

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita menatapku dengan eksresi kasihan akan seorang majikan yang hendak melepaskan seekor kucing liar yang akan dia lepaskan.

Yukinoshita yang biasanya dingin bahkan mengerti hal itu, tidak seperti keluargaku mereka malah menganggapku sebagai seorang tamu tak diundang disini. Tapi aku harus mengalah kali ini, jika pembicaraan ini tetap akan dilakukan maka kebuntuan yang akan menyertainya, dan juga aku cukup khawatir akan apa yang dikatakan Komachi tadi.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan dingin" ya bukan hanya cuaca tapi juga sifat alami seorang manusia kepadaku.

Tepat setelah kukatakan hal itu, Yukinoshita mulai menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuang keraguan yang menempel didirinya dari tadi diringi dengan senyuman sebagai instrumennya.

"Oh... aku hampir lupa bahwa Hikigaya-kun seorang beruang" Yukinoshita mulai menjadi dirinya sendiri, meski agak mengesalkan tapi dirinya yang seperti ini yang membuatku nyaman. Tunggu, darimana dia tahu tentang diriku dan beruang, apa pooh yang memberitahunya.

"Apa itu Beruang, lucu banget"

"Komachi-chan, berhenti menertawai kakakmu. Asal tahu saja beruang binatang yang paling hebat didunia, mereka selalu hidup menyendiri menjauhi koloni dan hibernasi disaat musim dingin, tak ada binatang yang lebih hebat dari itu"

"Hahah, mari kita singkirkan bantahan dari orang tak berguna ini. Keputusanmu Yukino-san"

"Jika Hikigaya-kun yang mengatakannya kupikir tak masalah"

"Jika Onii-chan ya. heeeh" Komachi kembali mengeluarkan senyuman gilanya, yang mebuatku dan Yukinoshita hampir malu untuk bertatap muka satu sama lain "Benar juga Onii-chan juga menyerah dengan mudah jika lawannya Yukino-san" aku hanya tak enak saja bukannya menyerah.

"Karena ini hari spesial mari kita menceritakan hal-hal memalukan tentang Onii-chan sampai puas"

"Hoi-hoi, kenapa aku. Bukannya tak kamu saja"

"Komachi tidak punya hal memalukan untuk dibicarakan, jadi lebih baik untuk membicarakan Oniichan saja" Mendengar kata-katanya aku langsung tersenyum masam, Yukinoshita sedikit tertarik mengenai hal ini dan ibuku hanya diam dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dari tadi. Bu ingat kamu ini bukan karakter sampingan jadi bicaralah sepatah atau dua kata.

Dan acara makan malam keluarga Hikigayapun seketika berubah menjadi pelajaran sejarah memalakukan Hikigaya Hachiman. Aku harap aku jadi orang tuli untuk saat ini.

XXX

"Hikigaya-kun, bagunlah" suara lemah dari gadis tertentu mulai terdengar kekupingku.

"5 menit, beri aku tambahan waktu sedikit saja" jawabku kearah suara tadi.

"Aku tahu ini masih hari libur, tapi setidaknya tolong bangunlah, Hikigaya Hachiman"

"Hmm" aku mulai mengumpulkan kesadaranku untuk membuka mataku, suara itu bukan dari mimpiku ya, suara itu juga bukan suara dari komachi maupun ibuku.

Lantas suara siapa itu ?

Seorang gadis yang akan membangunkanmu dan menyiapkanmu sarapan, itu hanyalah omong kosong.

Banyak anime daan light novel yang selalu menghadirkan adegan tersebut berulang-ulang, bukannya aku benci aku cukup suka dengan fansservice yang dihadirkan saat scene tersebut.

Hanya saja hal itu tak mungkin menimpa diriku benar kan.

Nyatanya hal itu benar terjadi padaku, saat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan dewa percintaaan, apa diriku harus mengutukmu atau berterima kasih padamu.

"Yukinoshita! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini" kataku dengan cukup kaget melihat sosok yang membangunkanku tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku ini istrimu sudah sepatutnya aku berada disini kan"

"HaaaH? Teriaku dengan agak tercengang, tunggu dilihat darimanapun aku berada disebuah runagan yang tak kukenal sama sekali. Ruangan ini cukup besar hanya untuk dihuni kami berdua.

Tak ada waktu memikirkan hal itu, ada apa dengan situasi ini. Yukinoshita dan diriku menikah, sejak kapan itu terjadi. Aku seharusnya masih menjadi seorang pelajar kelas 2 di SMA Sobu, tentu saja umurku juga belum cukup untuk menikah.

Ingatanku juga agak buyar, apa aku tiba-tiba terbangun kemasa depan dan diriku selama ini diambil alih oleh suatu organisme tertentu dan saat organisme itu kehilangan minat padaku akhirnya ia meniggalkan tubuhku dan aku terbangun kembali.

"Ini pasti mimpi kan" teriaku kepada Yukinoshita yang ada didepanku.

Yukinoshita yang mendengar hal itu nampak tertunduk sedih, aku sempat ingin meminta maaf. Namun saat ia mulai mengangkat kepanya ia tersenyum seperti dirinya yang kukenal saat ini "Benar ini hanya mimpi, jadi bangunlah Hikigaya Hachiman dan buatlah mimpi ini menjadi kenyataaan"

Kesadaranku dari dunia ini mulai runtuh, tunggu ini bukan cerita dalam LN dimana aku dikirimkan kedunia lain setelah kematianku kan, setidaknya tolong beri aku kemapuan spesial atau seorang dewi untuk mendampingiku mengalahkan raja iblis.

"aaaah" dengan teriakanku didunia runtu h ini kesdaranku sepenuhnya menghilang.

XXX

"Ahhh" teriaku dimimpi tadi msih diteruskan tepat setelah aku bangun.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu" Yukinoshita sekali lagi ada didepaan mataku tepat setelah aku bangun dari tidur.

Jangan bilang ini mimpi yang lain, tenang Hikigaya Hachiman coba pikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kemarin disaat hari valentine aku pergi keberbagai tempat dengan Yukinoshita dan Yuigahama, dan setelahnya karena Yukinoshita tak punya tempat untuk pulang saat itu akhirnya ia terpaksa tidur rumahku. Malam harinya seharusnya aku masih terjaga sampai jam 2 pagi diatas sofa, karena kamarku digunakan oleh Yukinoshita. Setlahnya kemungkinan besar aku tertidur dan bangun dimpimpi tadi. Dengan kata lain saat ini aku benar-benar sudah berada didunia nyata.

"Aku hanya mengalami sedikit mimpi yang aneh tadi"

"Ara, jadi kau juga bisa terkejut disaat bermimpi aneh, seharusnya mipimu setiap hari juga anehkan" kata-kata yang mengejek tersebut membuatku merasa tenang dipagi hari ini.

"Berhenti mengejekku, dan juga kenapa kau langsung ada disini sewaktu aku terbangun apa dirimu hendak menjahiliku dengan suatu hal"

"i-itu tak pentingkan, dan mimpi seperti apa yang kau alami tadi. Aku cukup tertarik dengan mimpi anehmu padahal kamu sering sekali terlibat dalam suatu hal yang aneh" Yukinoshita mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dengan pertanyaan yang tak ingn kujawab, terkhusunya ke dirinya.

"Itu juga sama tak pentingnya" aku mencoba untuk tak menatap wajah Yukinoshita, jika aku menatap wajahnya mimpi tadi langsung terbayang dikepalaku. Memerhatikan sekitar, aku sama sekali tak melihat Komachi maupun ibuku,padahal seharusnya mereka terbangun mendengar keributan tadi "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Komachi kau tak sedang bersamanya"

"Komachi-san mengatar ibumu ke stasiun, juga ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Ia juga mempercayakanku untuk mengurus kakaknya yang tak berguna"

Menitipkan kakamu keseeorang bagaikan barang itu bukanya sedikit menyekitkan Komachi-chan.

"Seperti itu ya, jam berapa sekarang"

"Aku tahu kemampuan matematikamu buruk, tapi sampai tak bisa membaca jam sama sekali. Seperti biasanya kau memang payah Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita memang tengah meledeku tapi ia segera melihat jam tangannya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku "Jam 12 kurang 10 menit, memangnya ada apa"

"Tak usah meledeku lebih dulu, cukup langsung menjawab saja bisa kan" aku segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kepintu rumah dengan suatu alasan "Kalau begitu dah"

Segera kupakaikan alas kaki miliku dan membuka pintu rumahku. Tujuanku adalah sebuah rstoran ramen didekat sini, setelah bangun tadi rasanya aku cukup kelaparan karena sekarang hampirnya waktu makan siang sudah sepantasnya aku memakan makanan yang membuatku langusng kenyang, dan ramen merupaka pilihannya.

"Tunggu" sesuatu menhan baju belakangku tiba-tiba, ia menhannya tidak dengan tenaga seharusnya aku dengan mudah melepaskan diri. Dengan erat hati aku membalikan badanku dan bertatap muka dengan yukinoshita yang sedang menahanku "Kau mau pergi kemna, langsung pergi begitu saja. Dimana tatakrama mu"

"Aku Tak perlu tata krama hanya keluar dari rumahku bukan" dengan jawabanku tadi Yukinoshita langsung mentapku dengan matanya yang tajam "Aku hanya ingin mencari makan diluar"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang buatkan, bukannya sudah kubilang bahwa Komachi-san menitipkanmu padaku dan juga aku harus sedikit balas budi padamu karena sudah menampungku disini" Dengan matanya Yukinoshita seperti mengintruskikan agar aku segera kembali masuk kedalam.

Dengan berat hati aku menanggalkan alas kakiku dan kembali ke ruang semula.

"Duduklah" Yukinoshita menuyuruhku duduk kekursi makan yang ada diruangan ini, entah kenapa aku merasa aku seperti tamu disini "apa yang kau inginkan untuk dimakan" lanjutnya dengan memakai apron milik ibuku.

"Apapun, yang jelas itu bisa membuatku mersa kenyang"

"Itu jawaban yang kurang spesifik. Tapi terserahlah"

Dengan langkah kakinya Yukinoshita mulai mengecek kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan apa saja yang ada didalam tersebut. Setelah menemukan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan baginya untuk membuat seuatu yang dia pikir bisa membuatku kenyang ia kembali kedapur dan memulai memasak.

"Ini mungkin akan memakan sedikit waktu, jadi untuk menunggu lakukan suatu hal yang kau anggap bisa mengusir waktumu"

"Ya ya, lagipula menghabiskan waktu merupakan salah satu kemapuan terbaiku"

Karena disuruh untuk menghabiskan waktu oleh Yukinoshita akhirnya aku mulai mencari smartphoneku yang kupikir ada disekitar sofa. Setelah ketemu aku kembali ke kursi dimeja makan dengan alasan yang tak kuketahui dengan pasti, seakan tempat itulah tempat ku untuk kembali.

Saat kubuka lock screen yanga ada di smartphoneku aku takkan terkejut jika tak ada satupun pesan yang ada disini paling hanya notifikasi dari game ponsel yang sering kumainkan. Anehnya ada satu pesan dari alamat email tertentu yang sudah tertera jelas siapa pengirimnya.

Meski hanya melihat nama emailnya saja dia mencatumkan namanya sendiri, sudah pasti aku tahu pengirimnya siapa. Aku bukannya malas untuk membaca pesan ini hanya saja aku tak sanggup membacanya.

Hanya dengan tahu ini pesan dari Yukinoshita Haruno keringat langsung mengucur dari tubuhku. Aku ingat pernah mendengar suara Haruno dari ponsel Yukinoshita beberapa waktu lalu meski hanya mengatakan beberapa kata itu langsung membuatku tertekan.

Cukup lama aku hanya memandangi screen saver smartphoneku, yang kupandangi hanyalah jam digital yang ada disana dan juga nama email tersebut yang ada dibawahnya.

Apa kubuka saja email ini atau kubiarkan saja dan langsung mainkan gameku. Tanganku terasa terjebak oleh hati dan pikiranku, dalam hatiku mengatakan bukalah pesan itu tapi pikiranku menolaknya karena itu sudah jelas berbahaya. Pada akhirnya hatikulah pemenangnya dan pesanku perlahan terbuka

"Hikigaya-kun ada apa denganmu, kau tak terlihat seperti biasanya" Yukinoshita yang sedari tadi memasak nampaknya mencurigai keanehanku dan menghentikan tanganya yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Tak ada, hanya beberapa spam email tak jelas yang mengganggu di ponselku" kupencet tombol home dan layarpun langsung kembali kemenu utama.

"Oh begitu" merasa sudah puas akan jawabanku tadi Yukinoshita melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Hati dan pikiranku yang sempat berdebat tadipun mulai mengakrabkan dirinya kembali dan ketenaganku pun sudah kembali padaku.

Pesan yang tadinya ada discreen saverpun menghilang dan sudah tersimpan dengan baik di log emailku.

Kukira aku tak perlu membukanya sekarang dan kuputuskan untuk mengusir pikiran tentang pesan tadi dengan bermain game.

Entah sudah berap menit waktu telah berlalu, yang jelas waktu rasanya begitu lambat hari ini. Aku memang selalu menginginkan hari libur berjalan dengan lambat, tapi hari ini rasanya sedikit berbeda yang kuinginkan hari ini adalah waktu agar berjalan dengan cepat.

Ini baru satu hari libur, dan masih ada hari minggu besok. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar hari menjadi berjalan seperti biasanya, dan kenapa aku merasa waktu berjalan dengan lambat hari ini.

Apa itu karena ada sebuah es sehingga waktu bisa membeku, aku yakin itu memang alasannya. Karena disini ada seorang ratu es sehingga hariku berjalan sangat lambat. Ini mungkin karena aku gugup, ya siapa yang tak gugup jika ada seorang gadis yang menyiapkan makan untukmu. Siapapun pasti gugup akan hal itu, tak terkecuali diriku.

Detik demi detik terus menggema ditelingaku, bisa hentikan detikan jam tersebut, pikiranku benar-benar sedang berantakan sekarang ini.

Aku memang sedang bermain game, anehnya pikiranku tak ingin fokus kedalam game tersebut. Isi pikiranku terus mebuat cabang demi cabang yang takkan berakhir.

Melihat dengan sekilas Yukinoshita yukino yang sedang memasak membuat pikiranku selalu memikirkan kejadian kemarin, terutama request dari Yukinoshita.

Jawaban dari itu semua selalu berakhir dengan kesimpulan yang sama, hanya saja aku selalu memaksakan agar sebuah cabang bisa terbentuk dari kesimpulan tadi.

Dan akhirnya pikiranku sudah tak bisa terselamatkan lagi, mungkin penderitaanku hampir sama dengan seorang gadis penyihir yang terus meminta pengulangan demi menyelamatkan teman gadis penyihirnya.

Jelasnya aku mungkin bisa gila kapan saja, dan lebih parahnya aku bisa kehilangan hal yang tak ingin kuhilangkan hanya dengan terus memikirkan hal ini.

Saat cabang-cabang itu sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, iba-tiba saja semua itu menghilang oleh sebuah suara lemah dari depanku.

"Hikigaya-kun makanannya sudah siap" yukinoshita datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa dua buah piring yang sudah berisikan makanan.

"uh... oh makasih "

Dia segera saja menyimpanya didepanku dan satunya lagi didepannya.

Makanan yang ada diatas piring tersebut terdiri dari nasi sebagai sumber karbohidrat dan diatasnya disiram berbagai rebusan sayuran ditambah dengan krim. Dari yang bisa kulihat rebusa sayuran itu terdiri dari worltel, kentang, dan sayuran yang lainya ditambah campuran saus yang warnanya hampir mirip dengan kare. Luar biasanya semua potongan sayuran memiliki potongan yang mirip satu sama lain dan semuanya dipotong dengan cekatan, seakan itu adalah sebuah pahatan.

Komachi juga cukup sering menyajikan hidangan seperti ini, hanya saja balutan krim tersebut membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah makanan yang disajikan disebuah restoran. Beginilah seharusnya makanan rumahan disajikan agar para ayah tak lari pergi makan ke restoran, Komachi dan ibuku seharusnya belajar dari Yukinoshita soal penampilan makanan.

Karena perutku sudah tak bisa berkompromi lagi tanganku langsung saja ingin menyambar makanan tersebut, hanya sampai menyentuh sendok tanganku langsung terhentikan oleh hal gaib yang dnamakan suara.

"Hikigaya-kun, apa keluargamu tak pernah memberikan contoh tata krama makan yang baik kepada anaknya"

Yukinoshita dengan tatapan esnya langsung memebekukan bantahanku, seperti yang kuduga dari sang es dia benar-benar menakutkan.

"Yaya, ittadakimasu (mari makan)"

"Ittadakimasu (mari makan)"

Tanpa ada satupun kata setelahnya,kami mencoba untuk menghabiskan makanan ini.

Situasi ini nampak sangat sepi, sebuah persaan nostalgia yang membuatku sangat nyaman. Waktu-waktu yang kami habiskan hanya berdua memang tak banyak, anehnya itulah momen yang paling membuatku merasa nyaman.

Apa ini karena kami sama-sama seorang penyendiri, bisa jadi ya. Hanya... kupikir bukan itu saja.

Aku berharap bisa mengatakannya lagi.

Pertanyaan yang ingin kutahu jawabannya.

Meski aku tahu akhirnya seperti apa, aku tak pernah jera. Seumur hidupku, baru pertama kali aku tak menyerah akan suatu hal.

"Hey Yukinoshita..." aku sudah tak sanggup untuk meneruskannya, bayangan penolakan lagsung terbayang begitu saja.

"Hikigaya-kun, kamu tahu bahwa makan sambil bicara itu hal yang tak sopan. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, kamu bisa mengatakannya setelah kita menyeselesaikan makan kita" Yukinoshita langsung memotong begitu saja, aku sudah tahu pasti berakhir seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Lupakan saja soal tadi"

Aku tak tahu apa dia sudah mengerti maksud ucapanku dan menolaknya. Walaupun itu benar, aku ingin mengatakannya suatu saat nanti.

Entah berapa kali kucuba, selama itu belum memuaskanku aku tak bisa menyerah. Aku akan terus mencobanya lagi dan lagi sampai aku benar-benar puas.

Untuk saat ini hal yang bisakulakukan adalah menghabiskan makanan ini dan berharap har segera berakhir.

Tak terasa makanan tadipun sudah habis.

"Terima kasih makanannya" dengan kata-kataku tadi, aku langsung bangkt dari kursi dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk membershkan piring yang telah kugunakan.

"Hikigaya-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan"

Dengan wajah yang menatapku dengan serius Yukinoshita, menarik baju belakangku disaat aku hendak berjalan ke wastafel. Dia tak memegang itu dengan kuat, seharusnya mudah untukku melepaskan tanganya itu.

"Apa dengan melihatnya kamu tak mengetahuinya, tentu saja aku hendak mencuci piringku. Jika makanamu sudah habis cepat piringnya serahkan padaku, biar sekalian aku mencucinya" aku tahu aku bisa melepaskan tangannya begitu saja, aku hanya ingin membuat ini terkesan permainan saja yang kuharap ini bisa membalas perlakuannya tadi malam padaku. Tidak... bukan hanya itu, perasaan ini mirip seperti perasaan ingin melindungi, mungkin akan lebih masuk akal jika hatiku ingin sekali membantunya meski itu hal yang terkecl.

"Ini seharusnya tugasku, bukannya sudah kukatakan aku harus berhutang budi padamu karena sudah menampungku disini" Yukinoshita mulai ngotot hal ini, entah kenapa dari tadi ia terus mengatakan tentang balas budi dan balas budi.

"Balas budi dan balas budi, kau selalu mengatakan hal itu dari tadi. Jika kamu pikir bahwa keluarga kami ini menolongmu hanya untuk meminta balas budimu kau salah besar" entah apa yang merasukiku, pikiranku langsung membludak begitu saja.

"Aku tahu itu takkan cukupkan, jadi biarkan aku..."

"Bukan masalah, aku tak butuh apapun yang akan kau berikan. Kalau kamu benar-benar ingin berterimasih atas pertolongan kami, cukup hanya dengan kau mengungkapkan rasa senang dan nyamanmu atas pertolongan kami. Bukannya memaksakan dirimu untuk membalas perlakuan baik seseorang, dan.. itu sama saja dengan kepalsuan bukan" Emosiku jarang terpancing oleh seseorang, dan aku jarang berkata kasar pada seseorang. Sekali nya aku memperlihatkan sisi burukku, aku sangat menyesal. Terutama yang aku memperlihatkan sifat burukku pada Yukinoshita, penyesalan sungguh menghantui hatiku.

"..." Yukinoshita hanya terdiam, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Apa ia ketakutan atau apapun, anehnya aku tak merasakan bahwa ia merasa jijik akan sikapku tadi. Ia terlihat sedang mengintropsikan dirinya atas kata-kataku tadi.

"Kau tak sendiri, jadi jangan berlagak kuat untuk menyelesaikan suatu permasalahan. Setidaknya kau bisa mencari bantuan walau itu Cuma satu orang"

"Ya, kamu memang benar. Jadi tak apa kan kalau kamu orangnya" kata-kata dari Yukinoshita setlahnya sangat tak kuduga, mendengarnya membuat perasaan senag muncul dari hatiku.

"Itu tak masalah" kata-kataku disetai kegugupan begitu mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa tak apa membiarkan mu untuk mencuci piring. Oh dan sekalian juga, di panci yang ada diatas kompor masih ada sisa makanan tadi, kuharap kau menyimpan kan itu di lemari es agar tak membusuk soalnya kupikir itu masih bisa dihangatkan dan dimakan untuk makan malam nanti, aku juga ingin sekali Komachi-san mencicipi makananku tadi"

Aku memang baru mengatakan kalau untuk membagi tugasnya, tapi dia benar-benar iblis dia langsung memberiku banyak tugas, meski tak berat juga sih.

"Yaya, untuk menunggu kau bisa lihat televisi atau apa. Ini takkan lama, hanya untuk jaga-jaga agar kau tak merasa bosan"

"Kau tak usah menegaskannya juga kan, Hikigaya-kun" dia hanya tersenyum dan menuruti perkataanku tadi dan pergi ke sofa.

Aku sendiri segera menjalankan tugasku mencuci piring, seperti yang kuduga ini tak memakan waktu lama karena aku hanya perlu membersihkan dua piring. Sesuai perintahnya akujuga memasukan panci yang masih ada diatas kompor, saat kulihat kedalam isinya masih cukup banyak jadi keputusan untuk dijadikan makan malam bukan hal yang buruk.

Dengan semua tugas yang kukerjakan telah selesai, aku berjalan kembali menuju sofa untuk mengecek bagaimana keadaan Yukinoshita. Saat berbalik aku tak melihat dia sama sekali sedang duduk disana, dimana dia apa dia sudah kekamarku. Dengan penuh penasaran aku berjalan dengan perlahan mendekat ke sofa.

Tak sesuai dugaanku, Yukinoshita masih ada disitu. Tepatnya dia sedang berjongkok dan bermain dengan Kamakura.n Bahkan Kamakura sangat akrab dengannya, sepertinya status tamu memang jadi miliku sekarang.

"Sepertinya Kamakura menyukaimu"

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Yukinoshita nampak kaget dan mengarahkan pandangan dinginya padaku "Ara Hikigaya-kun, kupikir kau tadi orang yang mencurigakan" Yukinoshita muli berdiri sambil membawa kamakura di tangannya.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu ya"

"Ya, saat aku berjalan kemari dia langsung mengahampiriku. Apa dia tak memperlakukanmu seperti ini, seperti kuduga dari orang yang paling dibenci satu sekolah, bahkan kucing lucu ini juga benci padamu. Entah aku harus bangga atau sedih melihat hal ini"

Lagi ada apa dengan kata-katanya, akhir-akhir ini ejekan Yukinoshita kepadaku sedikit meningkat.

"Aku takkan menampik hal itu, dengan ini kau pasti merasa nyaman bukan"

Dengan adanya kucing disini Yukinoshita pasti akan betah, sehingga ia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya, kuharap.

Tapi reaksi tak seperti harapanku. Yukinoshita nampak termenung memikirkan suatu hal, dan dari yang kuduga ia sedikit sedih.

"Ya, ini memang membuatku nyaman. Tapi..." suarnya seakan terhenti oleh waktu, ia pasti sedang memikirkan situasi apa kata-katanya mengaguku atau tidak. Setelah satu helaan nafas ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya "Di satu sisi, aku juga iri"

Iri, aku mengerti apa yang dia irikan. Ia sudah punya rumah besar, aprtemen mewah, lantas apa yang ia irikan. Apa yang ia tak punya. Jawabannya sudah ku ketahui.

"Meski ini hanya rumah kecil, tapi kehangatannya begitu terasa. Ini membuatku nyaman, dilain sisi aku juga iri padamu yang sering merasakan itu setiap hari"

Suara lemah dari bibir Yukinoshita, ini membuat rasa sakit juga terhadapp hatiku. Saat ia merasa sakit, kau juga akan tersakiti. Itu kata-kata yang baru kudengar baru-baru ini.

Sebuah harta bukanlah segalanya, keluargalah yang terpenting. Frase yang selalu di terapkan pada drama-drama murahan yang dulu aku tak percaya akan hal itu. Nyatanya aku percaya sekarang, bahwa hal itu benar-benar sedang terjadi pada gadis yang ada didepanku.

"Hey, Yukinoshita"

Mendengar suaraku Yukinoshita yang dari tadi menundukan kepalanya, terlihat menegakan kepalanya memandangiku.

"Kalau kamu memang iri dengan situasi ini, anggap saja situasi ini milikmu sekarang. Meski hanya sebentar, terus ingatlah hal ini. Dan jika kamu tak puas, tunggulah. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan merasakan kehangatan ini"

Ini bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata omong kosong, aku yakin Yukinoshita pasti akan mendapatkannya. Bisa itu cepat atau lambat, bisa sesuai dengan ekpetasinya atau bahkan melebihinya, yang pasti aku sangat yakin itu bisa dari rasakan.

Darimana keyakinan ini datangnya, aku tak tahu. Ini hanya perasaanku atau perkiraanku saja. Disaat ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tersebut, aku pun pasti akan merasakannya.

"Kata-katamu yang tak berguna, entah kenapa bisa sedikit berguna kali ini"

Yukinoshita sudah memulai ejekannya, ya itulah dia. Jika dia mengejeku, itu bukan dia. Bahkan aku bisa ketakutan, jika dia tak mengejek atas kata-kataku.

Wajah ku dan dia bertatapan, jaraknya tak begitu jauh, malahan jarak yang memisahkan wajah kami tak lebih panjang dari penggaris 30cm. Akhir-akhir ini hal ini sering terjadi, biasanya kami akan tersadar, atau ada yang mengehentikan hal ini. Sayangnya tak ada siapapun disini, dan pikiranku sedang kacau sekarang, aku juga yakin Yukinoshita juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aroma dari rambutnya, begitu nyaman. Memerintahkan pikiran dan hatiku untuk tak menjauh darinya. Situasi yang sering terjadi di anime romcom, seharusnya takkan pernah terjadi padaku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, semua hal itu perlahan menjadi kenyataan.

"Ehm..." suara ketiga mulai terdengar, mempbuat pikiranku akhirnya menghendaki keinginanku untuk menjauh dari wajah Yukinoshita, begitu pula dengan Yukinoshita.

Saat kulihat asal suara ketiga tersebut, itu berasal dari arah pintu menuju ruangan ini. Komachi sedang berdiri disitu.

"Maaf jika Komachi, mengaggu. Komachi permisi dulu" dengan nada mengejek Komachi mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini.

"Komachi-san, sepertinya kamu salah paham" Yukinoshita dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup mencoba mencegah Komachi untuk pergi.

"emmm... yah, Komachi pasti salah paham" Komachi mulai bersifat mengesalkan lagi, dan siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu. Jujur saja aku sebgai kakakmu cukup sok mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Yang lebih penting, Komachi-chan. Bukannya tadi kau bilang pada Yukinoshita akan pulang agak sorean, ini masih sekitar pukul 1"

"Apa aku benar-benar menggagu" dia mencoba upayanya untuk menggoda kami, sayangnya tatapan dariku dan Yukinoshita langsung menyegelnya, kuharap segelnya lebih kuat dari segel shikifujin "Onii-chan dan Yukino-san,menakutkan" Komachi mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya pada kamakura, yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya.

Seakan masih diawasi Komachi akhirnya mulai angkat bicara "Baiklah-baiklah, tadinya Komachi ingin mengadakan pesta dengan teman-teman setelah usai tes, karena dibatalkan akhirnya pulang saja kerumah. Saat sampai dirumah, Komachi mencoba memberi salam pada Yukino-san, tapi tak ada satupun respon dari dalam. Akhirnya Komachi langsung masuk saja, ini juga rumah Komachi jadi takkan ada masalah. Dan saat aku ada didepan pintu tadi, aku cukup terkejut melihat Oniichan dan Yukino-san..."

"Cukup untuk kelanjutannya aku sudah tahu" pada akhirnya dia memang salah paham. Dan apaan dengan mengadakan pesta setelah tes, kau belum tentu diterima tahu, meski aku yakin kau pasti diterima bahkan Yuigahama bisa diterima di Shobu, sudah pasti kau yang statusnya adiku pasti keterima. Dan yang terakhir, bukannkah kamu memberi salam pada Onii-chanmu juga, status ku sebgai kakak mungkin tergantikan oleh Yukinoshita.

"Kau tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Padahal Komachi sudah ingin mengatakan cukup senang melihat pekembangan ini"

"Apa maksudmu" Yukinoshita bingung akan kata-katanya, bahkan aku juga sedikit bingung.

"Lupakan itu. Karena pesta dibatalkan, perut Komachi sedikit lapar. Apakah tak ada satupun makanan disini" Pengalihan diri, dia belajar dengan baik teknik itu. Tapi tak mudah untuk menipu ku.

"Jika kamu memang lapar, kupikir masih ada sisa makanan tadi yang kubuat untuk Hikigaya, apa kau tak masalah dengan itu"

Anu, Yukino-san. Kau ini murid yang pintar bukan, kenapa kamu bisa tertipu dengan tipuan murahan Komachi.

"Terima kasih Yukino-san"

Mereka segera pergi meninggalkanku menuju kedapur.

Hari-hari ku dirumah nampak sedikit berbeda. Banyak hal yang terjadi sejak kemarin sore.

Aku tak tahu apa itu baik atau buruk, setidaknya itu memiliki kesan untuk.

Seorang gadis yang akan membuatmu makan, itu hanya mitos. Setidaknya itu yang kupkirkan.

Tapi semua orang tahu, kenyataan biasanya tak sesuai dengan yang kita ekspetasikan. Segala ekspetasiku hancur satu demi persatu.

Anehnya idealismeku tentang hal itu masih cukup kuat, aku takan berubah meski sudah di beri bukti yang nyata.

Setidaknya, aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih padamu. Dewa rabukome.


End file.
